carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Car Explosion (1982)
Plot Overview Steven and Sammy Jo return to the mansion. Sammy Jo was hoping for a honeymoon but Steven cannot afford one. She hardly manages to hide her disappointment. At the mansion, the reactions are not what the newlyweds expected. Krystle is a little apprehensive about the wedding because it was done so quickly. Alexis is determined to annul this travesty. Fallon is reluctantly supportive. Jeff seems to be happy, and Claudia pretends to be happy too. Blake is the only one who doesn't know yet. Steven not only marries Sammy Jo, but tells Alexis that he wants to become a professional race car driver and asks his mother for a loan. Alexis will not give him the money. She claims she does not want her son to be involved in such a dangerous profession. Meanwhile, Sammy Jo is enjoying her status as the third Mrs. Carrington. Fallon tries once again to connect with Nick, but he says neither is in a place to be together. Besides, Nick wants Krystle. An upset Fallon turns to Alexis of all people, and Alexis gives her an advice: finding out who the other woman is and fighting for the man she wants, even if it will end her marriage to Jeff. Blake also give an advice (or command) to Jeff: moving back into the home and putting off the divorce for a while. The child deserves to have both parents living in the house. When Blake asks to see Nick, Nick feels that Blake is onto him and Krystle. During the meeting, Blake senses that Nick does not like him. He finally figured that out. Nick mentions that he would have no beef with Blake if Blake had not harmed him or his family. Nick slipped up there. The mention of Nick's family piques Blake's interest and he asks for the personnel file on Dr. Toscanni. Blake has good reason to suspect Nick. Nick is totally violating all ethical rules as he tries to get Krystle to divorce Blake for his own selfish reasons - even though he may really loves her. Krystle finally decides that she will divorce Blake after Alexis hints that she and Blake engaged in sexual relations in Italy. But Krystle may have to change her mind when she learns of what happened to Blake. Rhinewood's associates pay a visit to the football team locker room and tell the coach that they want the quarterback cut. The coach calls Blake instead. Blake goes down to the team's facilities and sets Rhinewood's associates straight. While leaving Denver-Carrington with Jeff, a car drives by and drops some dynamite at Blake's car resulting in a huge explosion. Everyone seems fine, until Blake reveals that he is blind. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby (credit only) * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lance LeGault ... Ray Bonning * Joe Kapp ... McAllister uncredited cast member: * William Beckley ... Maitre D' Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 03-Dec-1981 to 11-Dec-1981 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills). * Deleted scenes : Blake wants to talk to Krystle but she is sleeping, Nick talks with Sam McAlister, Alexis reveals to Joseph that she sketched a picture of him (naked!) some years ago but was unable to sell it to some ancient Russian countess. Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby: Look, I know how rotten I can be. But I also know that I could change for you. I will change. I could be anything you want me to be. I'd really try.